


"Take off your pants"

by merrysmutmas



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episiode related, F/F, new to the GA fandom, quick fic, still on season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysmutmas/pseuds/merrysmutmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit extra to Season 5, Ep 5. I was a big Callica shipper till Arizona said the word 'Calliope', but thats another story. Either way, here this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Take off your pants"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Greys Anatomy.  
> Unbeta'd. Sorry for mistakes.

 

Hahn turned at the sound of the door closing. If it was another one of those stupid residents bugging her, - if was Yang again, so help her god-

-Instead, Torres stood there, in all her beautiful glory, simplistically sexy in her light blue scrubs. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Callie looked nervous but confident and she raised her eyes to meet Erica’s, her look mischievous.

“Take off your pants” Callie grinned.

Erica raised her eyebrows, confusion passing across her face. What the hell did Torres think she was playing at?

“Excuse me?”

Callie grinned again. “Take off- your pants.” Flashing Erica one of her bright smiles, Callie’s hands moved to the hem of her shift, the material bunching in her hands as she lifted it slightly to expose her stomach and the waistband of her lacy black panties.

“We’re trying this again” said Torres, raising her eyebrow in challenge. She knew Erica loved a challenge.

Erica’s eyes widened as Callie pulled her scrubs over her head and slowly her face shifted, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Callie looked like she meant business. Erica _loved_ a challenge.    

Callie was licking her lips, those plump glossy lips that always tasted ever so slightly of the strawberry lip gloss she used. Erica’s eyes drifted from Callie’s soft mouth, down her neck, her glance flicking from one breast to the other, those soft mounds that filled her hands, the soft sweet smelling skin and nipples that hardened quickly under a lover’s touch.

Erica felt a rush of desire and quickly dropped the charts she was holding. They clattered to the floor and Erica was pulling her top over her head before she had even had a chance to rationally think about this decision.

Erica Hahn was not a ‘sex at work’ person. She was a ‘sex at home’ person, but the way she was thinking was changing. Pulling her scrubs over her head, Erica was momentarily without sight, and it seemed as though Callie flew across the room and used that time to cover the short distance between them. Erica opened her eyes and her vision was filled with Callie’s own eyes, bright with excitement. Her lips found Callie’s, their kiss soft at first, the testing of the waters. They were so tentative with one and other, it was all new, to both of them.

 Slowly Erica parted her lips and Callie followed, swiping her tongue across Erica’s lower lip.  Erica opened her mouth wider, touching the tip of her tongue to Callie’s. The move was intimate, and Callie’s mounded before her hand went into Erica’s hair to pull her closer.

Callie broke the kiss and moved her lips to Erica’s ear.

“Erica-” She breathed, sucking the lobe of Erica’s ear into her mouth, tonguing the flesh. Erica moaned, her legs feeling like jelly.

“-Are you going to take off your pants-?” Callie’s hands went to Erica’s, pants, tucking her fingers into the waistband so that the backs of her fingers nestled against the smooth skin of Erica’s stomach.

“-Or am I?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rate, review or request at http://cloudstreesandtheoceanfloor.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
